1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an eyewear-type terminal and a method of controlling the eyewear-type terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
With the technical advances in the information age, particular emphasis is made on the importance of a display device realizing a reality-enhanced screen. A head-mounted display is one example of such devices.
The head-mounted display, mainly in the form of safety glasses or a helmet, is a display device that has a small display optic in front of each eye. The head-mounted display has been developed to realize a virtual reality. Generally, a wearable glasses-type terminal has a small-sized liquid crystal display installed in close proximity to both eyes and has the capability of reflecting projected images. Currently, research has been ongoing towards developments of the wearable glasses-type terminals for use in a space development, a nuclear reactor, a military institution, and for use in a business and a computer game.
Thanks to these improvements, the wearable glasses-type terminals according to one embodiment have been on the market. The smart glasses, realized as the wearable device, conveniently executes functions that are executed in the existing glasses-type terminal.
The smart glasses include a function of communicating with an external apparatus. Various methods in which more various functions are executed or controlled using the smart glasses have been under development.